POCOS DIAS PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO
by xnomina
Summary: Son tantas las preguntas que nos deja el final de My Struggle 2 que este Fan Fic busca encontrar algunas opciones de respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

**POCOS DIAS PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO**

CAPITULO 1: "A contra reloj"

Escena 1:

Cuando Mulder despertó se encontraba en una cama de hospital, se veía un poco mejor, pero aún se notaba enfermo. Estaba conectado a una intravenosa que le suministraba suero y con un medidor de signos vitales en su dedo índice. Trató de aclarar la mente y dilucidar los acontecimientos vividos de perder la conciencia, recordaba su conversación con CSM, recordaba a Miller llevándolo a algún lado, le reconfortaba recordar a Scully y que ella estaba bien, también tenía las leves imágenes de ella siendo abducida por una nave. Vio a su alrededor. Afuera de la habitación se vea mucha actividad, aún muchas personas enfermas requiriendo ayuda, y el personal médico tratando de hacer lo mejor posible su trabajo.

La agente Einstein entró a la habitación, se veía mucho mejor de salud, pero se le notaba totalmente agotada, parecía que llevaba horas de intenso trabajo. Sonrió levemente al verlo despierto y mientras observa el nivel del suero y los signos vitales que señalan los instrumentos y le preguntó:

"¿Cómo se siente agente Mulder?", a lo que respondió. "He tenido mejores días.. ¿Cómo están los demás?"

"El agente Miller se encuentra recuperado al 100%, la solución descubierta por la agente Scully está funcionando en la mayoría de los casos, y en etapas iniciales de enfermedad ha demostrado ser muy eficaz " Mulder la interrumpió.

"Dónde está Scully", a lo que la agente Einstein respondió: "El agente Miller dice que fue…" con un gesto de dificultad para encontrar las palabras adecuada "fue abducida por una nave..", respondió Mulder. "Usted también vio lo mismo?", pregunto Einstein. "Esperaba que fuera una pesadilla", respondió él con frustración.

"Gracias a su muestra de ADN hemos logrado contener un poco la situación e identificar el origen del problema, sin embargo, me gustaría que estuviera acá, tenemos que seguir experimentando mucho en la cura. Ya estamos reproduciendo una primera versión de suero, pero hay muchas preguntas sin responder, me hace falta su experiencia." Dijo un poco angustiada la agente Einstein.

"Tenemos que encontrarla" afirmó Mulder con decisión.

"¿Pero cómo? No sabemos dónde está, ni quién se la llevó? ¿Cómo la encontramos, al estilo E.T call home?, respondió con frustración Einstein.

"A la agente Scully no se la llevaron extraterrestres, sino humanos, y creo saber quién puede estar detrás de todo esto, sabían que ella tenía la cura y querían detenerla, tenemos que negociar" dijo Mulder tratando de incorporarse.

"Usted todavía no está en condiciones de salir, hemos logrado estabilizar su condición, pero necesitamos una medida más drástica para lograr una mejoría".

"Por eso usted me va acompañar, no podemos perder más tiempo" Afirmó Mulder con gran decisión y determinación.

Escena 2:

Einstein y Mulder entran al estudio de CSM, esta vez él se encuentra sentado en su sillón, pero un par de hombres de negro lo custodian.

"No esperaba verlo con vida a estas alturas… veo que su compañera ha logrado milagros médicos" afirmó CSM, luego miró con detenimiento a la agente Einstein "También veo que su debilidad por las pelirrojas sigue intacta". La agente Einstein hizo un gesto de desagrado.

"Se la llevaron, porque les estaba arruinando los planes… Qué quiere a cambio de su libertad, esta vez estoy dispuesto a negociar, vine para ponerme en su lugar, soy yo a cambio de ella", dijo Mulder con cierto grado humillación. Einstein miraba sorprendida.

"Como lo dije antes, todo hombre tiene un punto débil. Pero agente Mulder usted ya no tiene mucho que ofrecerme. No pueden detener lo que ya comenzó, solo están ganando un poco de tiempo, las cosas se darán como lo hemos planeado y hace años perdieron lo único que me interesaba tener, al darlo en adopción".

La agente Einstein miró a Mulder con intriga. Mulder respondió: "Aún si supiera dónde está, nunca dejaría que Willian fuera parte de su plan de destruir el mundo, él no será un eslabón más en su cadena de experimentación en la creación de súper soldados, ni híbridos humano- extraterrestres", afirmó indignado Mulder.

"No necesitamos a William para eso, hemos aprendido y avanzado mucho en nuestra experimentación, gracias a ustedes descubrimos la fórmula hace años. Usted lo sabe, ha visto los resultados". "No lo quiero para eso. También tengo mis debilidades, y no quiero morir sin conocer mi legado, él lleva mi sangre, y ya que su padre se ha negado a hacer parte de mi mesa, quiero a mi nieto a mi lado", afirmó el CSM con el corazón abierto, en un tono casi lastimero.

Mulder hizo una cara de duda y desconfianza, a lo que el CSM respondió con un sarcástico "No sé por qué aún tiene dudas. También noto en su actitud que nunca me llevaría a él, no solo porque no sabe dónde está, ni porque no le ha interesado buscarlo, sino porque su odio hacia a mí es más fuerte ahora que su deseo de encontrarlo a él. Pero no se preocupe, estoy seguro que usted no me guiará a William, pero Scully si lo hará… pronto tendrá noticias de ella", concluyó el CSM y le hizo un gesto a los hombres para que sacarán del salón a los agentes. Mulder hizo un gesto a Einstein para que se retiraran del salón.

Escena 3:

La agente Einstein va conduciendo el auto, se le nota muy nerviosa. A su lado va un Mulder muy cansado, casi sin energías para estar despierto, la agente lo nota y empieza a hablarle más que nada para mantenerlo consiente. "Tengo demasiadas preguntas, agente Mulder, quién es ese hombre?" "¿Es una historia larga de contar pero es quién está detrás de todo este caos, y si es también mi padre, aunque nunca lo consideraré así", dijo Mulder y cerró los ojos, un tanto por el agotamiento y otro por la falta de energía para seguir en la lucha y sintiéndose totalmente derrotado.

"Debe ser difícil trabajar con la agente Scully teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias…"dijo Einstein para seguir la conversación. Mulder abrió los ojos y lo miró pero no respondió nada. "Me refiero a que ustedes estando involucrados como pareja, y al ser tan diferentes… cómo logran hacer equipo en lo profesional? Continúo haciendo tema de conversación, y con un interés verdadero en el caso. "Hace más de 9 años que no somos pareja, y cuando lo fuimos ella ejercía medicina y yo me dedicaba a mis cosas, técnicamente nunca trabajamos juntos como pareja", dijo Mulder ya mucho más despierto.

"Oh ya veo" dijo Einstein como sintiendo que estaba entrando en terrenos peligrosos. En ese instante sonó su teléfono y ella respondió con el auricular puesto. "Miller, cómo… entiendo, estoy con él en el auto… luego te cuento… entiendo, dónde…. Voy para allá!".

Mulder la miraba totalmente intrigado, ella giró tan drásticamente el volante que las llantas sonaron contra el asfalto, giró y cambió de camino hacia una pequeña salida en la carretera. "El agente Miller recibió instrucciones de Scully antes de su secuestro, ella cree que con un tratamiento de células madre podríamos curarlo, concuerdo con su opinión médica. Así qué él se ofreció a buscar a su hijo William, el Director Skinner le está ayudando y no entiendo cómo pero el señor Tad O'Malley también se unió en la búsqueda y dice que lo encontraron, así que vamos en camino".

Mulder se golpeó la cabeza contra el respaldar el auto como despertarse de lo que acababa de oir, era demasiado para él: "considerando lo que acaba de oir, no creo que debemos poner en riesgo a William, no aceptaré que lo hagan". Dijo con una mezcla de miedo y determinación.

"No se preocupe, hemos tomado todas las medidas del caso, sé el riesgo estamos corriendo, pero créame estaremos seguros" afirmó la agente Einstein.

"Y si no hay compatibilidad, qué pasa si él y yo no…" dijo Mulder con un atisbo de miedo en la voz. La agente Einstein hizo una cara de sorpresa, y tratando de no ser imprudente dijo: "el tratamiento de células madre tiene un 99% de efectividad con parientes de primer grado como padres y hermanos, pero la terapia también ha demostrado muy buenos resultados entre donantes sin parentesco o grado de consanguinidad, son suerte podemos hacer el intento. Además tengo un gran interés científico en conocer este chico, estoy segura de que su ADN puede ser fundamental en nuestra búsqueda de una cura definitiva", afirmó esperanzada.

Mulder solo se limitó a cerrar los ojos y recostar de nuevo su cabeza contra el respaldar. La agente condujo unos kilómetros más y entró en un camino descubierto y llegó a un área despejada en donde los esperaba un Helicóptero encendido.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.


	2. Chapter 2

POCOS DIAS PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO

 **CAPITULO 2: "El encuentro"**

Escena 1:

El agente Miller bajó corriendo del helicóptero para recibirlos. "Dónde estaban?" preguntó a la agente Einstein. "Tratando de negociar la libertad de la agente Scully, es una historia larga de contar", dijo mientras entre los dos llevaban a Mulder al Helicóptero.

En el Helicóptero estaba Tad O'Malley, "Mucho gusto, dijo acercando su mano a la agente Einstein", "Mucho gusto, la agente especial Einstein" respondió ella con un atisbo de duda, "¿Cómo encontraron al muchacho? Preguntó a Miller, pero antes de que éste pudiera responder O´Malley interrumpió con su acostumbrado tono de salvador: "Cuando escuche al agente Miller hablando con el director Skinner sobre encontrar al muchacho, recordé que hace un par de años fui contactado por mail por un joven con poderes especiales que había visto un programa sobre telequinesis. Había mantenido con él algunas conversaciones por internet, y la verdad su caso había llamado mucho mi atención, pero no había concretado una entrevista por tratarse de un menor de edad, recordé que su nombre era William y que me había dicho que era adoptado y que tenía muchas dudas sobre su origen, até cabos… así que lo contacté nuevamente y aquí vamos".

"Nunca se sabe qué clase de contactos aparecen con el programa" dijo Mulder como despertando de su estado de trance. Parecía dormido pero estaba al pendiente de todo. "A dónde más puede acudir un adolescente con muchas preguntas más que a Internet? Y a mi programa" añadió O´Malley. Mulder sonrió con cierto grado de satisfacción.

"El agente Mulder teme por la seguridad del muchacho, y tenemos razones para preocupados" afirmó la agente Einstein. "Tras año de denuncias contra el gobierno y otros conspiradores, créame que sé tomar medidas agente Einstein" respondió O´Malley.

"Pudieron hacer algo por la agente Scully" preguntó Miller preocupado. "No estoy segura, hablamos con un hombre detrás de esta conspiración, pero no nos dio muchas garantías", respondió la agente Einstein. "Tenemos que encontrarla, moveré todos los contactos que sean necesarios, y los recursos económicos también", afirmó O´Malley en la conversación.

"A qué se debe tanto interés" preguntó Einstein como desconfiando de O´Malley. "Ella nos salvó la vida a todos, creo que se lo debemos" respondió decidido. "Además comenzamos una cita, que deseo terminar, no me gusta dejar los capítulos sin conclusión", agregó con cierto tono de seductor presumido.

Mulder que estaba como dormido pero escuchando todo, de golpe sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho, no sabía exactamente si era por la neumonía que le estaba generando su estado de salud, o por lo que acababa de escuchar. A sus grandes preocupaciones se sumaba una más banal: No solo le preocupada encontrarla con vida, sino si así era, ahora tendría competencia, una muy difícil, un hombre más joven, apuesto, con su misma tenacidad en la búsqueda de la verdad, y para completar millonario.

El helicóptero aterrizó en una especie de hospital de provincia, abajo se encontraba el mismo médico genetista que O´Malley había entrevistado en su show. Bajaron todos y se dirigieron hacia adentro.

Escena 2:

Cuando Mulder despertó estaba de nuevo en una cama de hospital atado a varios equipos médicos, en la habitación estaban los agentes Einstein y Miller.

"¿Cómo se siente agente Mulder?" preguntó la agente Einstein revisando de nuevo sus signos vitales.

"Como si me hubiera caído del helicóptero". "El trasplante de células madres es un tratamiento muy doloroso, es normal que sienta dolor, le subiré la dosis de calmante. Tengo que contarle que todo ha sido todo un éxito, pero hay que esperar con paciencia la recuperación para determinar los resultados" aseguró la agente Einstein. "Y la compatibilidad dio al 100%" agregó con tono conciliador como tratando de disipar las dudas de Mulder con la mirada.

"Cómo está él" dijo Mulder con la voz entre cortada de la emoción, era como si acaba de saberse padre, después de todos estos años. "Es un muchacho valiente, nunca había visto un paciente que se recuperara tan rápido de un proceso como éste, aún estoy sorprendida, estamos haciendo varios estudios al respecto." respondió el agente Miller. "Ahora descanse, pronto podrá conocerlo" agregó y comenzó a inyectar el medicamente en el suero. Mulder le tomó el brazo como recordando algo importante:

"Scully, han sabido algo", preguntó Mulder con gran preocupación. "Los hospitales siguen abarrotados, aún no se ha logrado normalizar la situación de orden público, así que ha sido muy difícil su proceso de búsqueda. Sin embargo, el agente Miller está encargado y sé que pronto tendremos noticias, es muy bueno encontrando gente, por el momento concéntrese en descansar para que su recuperación sea más rápida", afirmó la agente Einstein.

Escena 3:

Mulder se encuentra en su cama de hospital, pero ya desconectado del equipamiento, han pasado algunos días. A la habitación entre un joven tímido, de cabello rubio semi rojizo acompañado de O´Malley. "los dejaré solos para que conversen" dijo O´Malley saliendo de la habitación.

"Tienes los ojos de tu madre" afirmó con gran brillo en la mirada y un toque de broma. El joven se acercó a Mulder se sentó en la silla cerca a la cama. Mulder lo contemplaba como si se tratara de una especie de aparición, casi como si fuera una experiencia surreal.

Se notaba que para William era una sensación incomoda pero emocionante. "Ted me contó de mi madre, y de cómo ella descubrió la cura. También salvó a mis padres, me gustaría agradecerle… pero también me contó que se la llevaron".

"No sabes cuánto te hemos extrañado todos estos años, tu madre no se acuesta sin pensar en ti todas las noches", le respondió Mulder. "Es la mujer más maravillosa del mundo, es la más inteligente y valiente que conozco" afirmó Mulder. "Te ama con todo su corazón", agregó. William le tomo la mano con fuerza y le dijo: "Si? Déjame conocerla, y cerró los ojos, de pronto Mulder sintió como un collage de escenas de Scully pasaban por su cerebro, imágenes de cuando la conoció, de los casos, de cada abrazo, de varios momentos que habían vivido, del momento en que la besó la noche que él sostuvo a William en sus brazos. Imágenes que pasaban a toda velocidad por su mente.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso" preguntó Mulder a William, totalmente intrigado. "no sé, siempre he podido hacerlo, entre otras cosas, me ha servido mucho en los exámenes", respondió en tono pícaro William. "También puedo hacerlo en sentido contrario, qué quieres saber de mi" preguntó William. "Todo", respondió Mulder y de pronto llegaron a él imágenes de William de bebé, sus primeros pasos, sus primeros juegos, aprendiendo a montar en bicicleta, de niño moviendo cosas con la mente, etc".

"Sorprendente… esto es realmente… no sé cómo explicarlo. Gracias por salvar mi vida" respondió Mulder. "Gracias a ti por darme la vida a mí. Llevo años tratando de entender qué soy, tenía mucho miedo sobre mi origen, siempre supe que era adoptado, pues mis padres nunca me lo ocultaron, sabía que mi madre me había entregado por mi seguridad, pero llegué a pensar que yo no pertenecía a este mundo… ahora me siento bien de saber de dónde vengo. Ustedes dos son buenas personas".

"Me gustaría que tu madre estuviera acá y que la conocieras, pero ella…" contestó Mulder son sus ojos vidriosos.

"Gracias a ti he podido conocerla un poco, pero siempre la he sentido cerca, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero tengo algunos recuerdos, olores, sensaciones, siempre he sentido que ella está conmigo" dijo el joven, en un tono muy maduro para su edad.

"Sé que la encontraremos y que la podrás conocer, todos estos años me he sentido mal por ella y su sufrimiento por dejarte. Ella se merece conocerte, ustedes merecen estar juntos. Te prometo que la encontraré".

William lo escuchó esto con esperanza, cuando algo pareció interrumpir y volteó a mirar hacia afuera de la habitación, allí se podía ver una pareja un poco mayor, el hombre se encontraba en silla de ruedas y los observaban desde lejos.

"Son mis padres adoptivos, se están recuperando de la enfermedad gracias al tratamiento descubierto por ustedes" dijo explicándole a Mulder, cerró un poco los ojos y tras un leve suspiro continuó: "sienten mucho miedo de que perderme ahora que me encontraron".

"Y tú que piensas?" preguntó Mulder. "Me gustaría irme con ustedes, tengo muchas preguntas y ganas de estar a su lado, pero también siento tu miedo, sé que tus temores son más grandes, piensas que corro mucho peligro a su lado. También temes ahora mucho por ella"

Mulder asintió con la mirada, y sus ojos se tornaron vidriosos, así que el joven sin decir nada más se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. "Ahora me tengo que ir con ellos, pero prometo pasar mañana para ver cómo sigues", dijo William y se marchó.

Escena 4:

Mulder se nota casi recuperado, se encuentra vestido y parece organizar sus cosas para salir de la clínica. En la habitación entra O´Malley en compañía del médico genetista.

"Buenos días agente Mulder, me alegra mucho tenerlo de vuelta en pie de lucha" dijo O´Malley, "Lo logramos! Estamos ganando la batalla!" continuó. "Este es el doctor X, he estado trabajando con él en todo este caso, es de mi entera confianza, también ayudó en su tratamiento y tiene algunas preguntas que hacerle… e informarle de algunos hallazgos". Mulder lo miró con curiosidad.

"Durante los últimos años he hecho una análisis genético de la población, y he descubierto alteraciones en la mayoría personas, alteraciones que denominé de origen extraterrestre. Sin embargo, a raíz de la investigación de su compañera, descubrimos que sólo algunas personas estaban preparadas para la enfermedad, gracias a una alteración más compleja de su ADN, una manipulación radical de su ADN. Ahora bien, esto nos está permitiendo generar una cura, que rápidamente hemos estado entregando a la población. Sin embargo la preocupación sigue, porque en una guerra biológica, más bien genética, como la que ha comenzado, es muy fácil cambiar las condiciones".

"Tenemos que estar preparados y seguir luchando, seguir buscando la verdad" afirmó Mulder y O´Malley asintió.

"Por otra parte, estoy muy concentrado en estudiar el ADN de su hijo, y debo decirle que no esperábamos encontrar lo que encontramos, por eso quiero que nos explique un poco de él".

Mulder lanzó una de esas miradas de entendimiento: "La concepción de William y su nacimiento siempre ha sido el Expediente X, más grande de mi vida. Desde el momento mismo en que una mujer estéril logró concebir, hasta cómo se dieron las cosas antes de su nacimiento, siempre ha habido muchas preguntas sin responder. Muchas manos oscuras estuvieron detrás de su embarazo, yo estuve ausente los primeros meses y no puedo dar fe de qué fue exactamente lo que pasó. Luego antes del nacimiento muchas personas trataron de evitarlo, alguien dijo que por ser un milagro…" no sabía cómo continuar.

"Ese agente Mulder es parte de nuestra gran pregunta, esperaba encontrar al igual que la madre AND alienígena en su sistema, pero no es así. El chico es completamente humano, es más, su ADN es totalmente normal, sin ninguna alteración", afirmó el médico y Mulder lanzó una mirada de sorpresa. "Y eso está mal?

"Es simplemente sorprendente, ya que es claro que él es especial. Su rapidez al sanar las heridas es casi imposible, no registra ninguna enfermedad ni durante su niñez ni ahora, además de otras cosas" afirmó el médico y miró a O´Malley.

"Un humanos sin las debilidades humanas, que solo se puede crear en un laboratorio" dijo Mulder en voz alta, pero recordando las palabras de aquella mujer que había intentado intervenir en el nacimiento de William.

"Fue este niño creado en un laboratorio?" preguntó sorprendido O´Malley. "No, solo estaba recordando unas palabras que una vez oí hace 15 años. William simplemente es el fruto de un milagro", afirmó Mulder.

"¿Cómo explica usted sus… poderes?" O´Malley. "Qué fue primero el huevo o la gallina?" le devolvió la pregunta Mulder. "

"Según el último conceso científico lo que hoy conocemos como gallina evolució de otra especie, y ya que la información genética no puede ser modificada en vida, la mutación necesariamente se tiene que haber dado en el embrión, dentro de un huevo preexistente" respondió O´Malley casi citando un texto aprendido de memoria.

"Para que exista una mutación, debe hacer una variación en el ADN, pero este joven es completamente normal desde los parámetros de la genética." Agregó el médico.

"Tal vez no estamos hablando de mutación, sino de evolución. Ese salto en la historia que solo se puede dar a través de un milagro. Ellos lo sabían y por eso querían evitarlo. Durante años estuvieron creando seres, interviniendo los embriones, siempre sin éxito. En este caso, la intervención en la madre más el milagro de la vida, hizo la diferencia" afirmó Mulder como entendiendo todo, como viviendo una epifanía.

"Sveta fue embarazada varias veces bajo sus abducciones, cree usted que esté relacionado?" preguntó O´Malley

"He visto muchos casos de experimentación como el de Sveta, creo que lo que buscaban, definitivamente no se podía lograr en un laboratorio. Sin embargo, cuando abrieron los expedientes tuvimos un caso…"respondió Mulder, y continúo como atando cabos. "quisiera que comparáramos la muestras del joven Goldman con las de William, no sabemos de su paradero pero tomé una muestra. Los dos hijos de Golman fueron intervenidos, y contaban con ciertas diferencias. Es posible hacer esto?"

"Tenemos que hacerlo cuando lleguemos a D.C" afirmó el doctor.

De pronto, entró el agente Miller en la habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro: "Agente Mulder, creo que encontramos a la agente Scully! He estado llamando a varios hospitales y moviendo algunos contactos. En el estado de Renton reportaron el hallazgo de una mujer sin identificar hace 2 semanas, fue encontrada inconsciente en la carretera y fue llevada al hospital más cercano, pero dado el caos de los últimos días, no habían hecho mucho esfuerzo por encontrar sus familiares. Pero respondieron a mi mensaje, envié a todos los hospitales y morgues su descripción y La descripción concuerda con la agente Scully".

Mulder sonrió y todos se notaban esperanzados. O´Malley tomó su celular y dijo "pediré el helicóptero".

FIN DEL CAPITULO


	3. Chapter 3

POCOS DIAS PARA SALVAR EL MUNDO

VERSIÓN SHIPPER

CAPITULO 3: "Más razones para luchar

 **Escena 1**

Scully yacía inconsciente en una cama de hospital, totalmente conectada a equipos médicos, Mulder dormía en una silla a su lado, se notaba que llevaba horas, o quizás días a su lado. Lo despertó el sonido de los pasos de la agente Einstein al entrar a la habitación, ella llegó directamente a revisar sus signos vitales y su historia médica.

"No sé porque estoy comenzando a sentir que esto ya lo había vivido" dijo Mulder a la agente Einstein, quien se limitó a hacer un pequeño gesto de saludo.

"¿Cómo ve todo agente Einstein", preguntó Mulder. "Está estable y en condiciones de recuperación. No hay ningún razón médica para que no despierte en cualquier momento", respondió la agente, "qué ha encontrado en sus exámenes?" preguntó Mulder, notablemente preocupado.

"No veo señales de experimentación como las que me comentaba de la vez pesada, no presenta ningún signo ni incisión en el ombligo, nuca o nariz, tampoco señales de tortura física…"No creo que quisieran experimentar con ella esta vez, creo que su objetivo era simplemente alejarla de su misión, interrumpir su investigación frente a la cura" le interrumpió Mulder.

"Sin embargo si encontré algo médicamente inusual en sus exámenes" agregó la agente Einstein, "¿podemos hablar en un lugar más privado?". Mulder volver a mirar a Scully se notaba que le dolía la idea de separase de ella, pero la intriga hacia lo que le tenía que contar la agente Einstein, era más fuerte, así que asintió con la mirada.

Escena 2:

La agente Einstein le acerca a Mulder un café, están en lo que parece ser una cafetería cercana y se sienta junto a él.

"Quiero que entienda que no suelo violar mi código de conducta médica, ni revelar este tipo de información, pero teniendo en cuenta su historia con la agente Scully, y sobre todo, las circunstancias de su secuestro, hay algo que quiero contarle, pero primero tengo que hacerle unas preguntas" dijo la agente Einstein a un Mulder cada vez más preocupado. "Sabe usted si la agente Scully tenía alguna relación, estaba saliendo con alguien".

"He tratado de no inmiscuirme mucho en su vida personal desde que nos separamos…pero que yo sepa no. Esto a que viene al caso?" respondió el agente Mulder.

"Solicité un análisis de química sanguínea completa, está completamente normal en todos los niveles, salvo un inusual aumento en la hormona gonadotropina".

"Qué significa que…?" preguntó Mulder como tratando de preguntar sin sonar tan ignorante.

"Entre 9 y 10 semanas de embarazo, tendría que hacer una ecografía para aclarar dudas, cree que tenga que ver con su secuestro?" preguntó Einstein a Mulder, quien tenía una cara total de desconcierto y simplemente movía levemente la boca pero no salían las palabras. "Claro que considerando los días de su desaparición y hallazgo las fechas no cuadran" se respondió a sí misma la agente Einstein.

"No tendría sentido fertilizarla para luego dejarla en libertad, así no han operado antes" respondió Mulder como volviendo de un trance. "¿Cuántas semanas dijo?" preguntó.

"Entre 9 y 10" respondió la agente Einstein como haciendo cuentas mentales… "Coincide con la fecha en que nos conocimos con el caso en Texas" agregó poniendo cara de preocupación. "Cree que ella y el agente Miller…?

"No", respondió Mulder totalmente seguro, pero a la vez divertido por la desfachatez que acababa de pasar por la mente de Einstein, y también notando un evidente interés en ella hacia él agente Miller. Ella seguía con su cara de duda, así que agregó "tuvimos una pequeña tregua por esos días". (Alusión al Fan Fic, "Castillo de Naipes").

Escena 3:

Scully se encontraba sentada en su cama de hospital analizando su propia historia médica, leía en completa calma los documentos, entre los cuales estaba una ecografía. Mulder entró en la habitación y en su cara se veía el alivio de verla despierta y bien. Casi sin voltear a mirar, Scully sonrió y dijo:

"Tienes un toque mágico Mulder, eres hombre de hoyo en uno", afirmó con ese sarcasmo pícaro que la caracterizaba últimamente. Mulder respondió con una dulce sonrisa.

"Nunca subestimes el poder de los milagros" respondió.

"Y menos cuando se presentan por partida doble y con quince años de diferencia" sonrió Scully con los ojos un poco aguados "¿Cómo está él?" preguntó.

"Es un joven maravilloso" respondió Mulder, se acercó y se sentó a su lado y la tomó con dulzura de la mano. "No solo me salvó la vida, ahora le está dando un nuevo sentido y ganas de luchar más por el futuro", agregó. Luego se acercó y le mostro una fotografía de él con William tomada con su celular. Scully la observaba atónita y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, en parte por la emoción de al fin conocerlo, y en otra, por el dolor que le producía el saber que no había estado ahí para abrazarlo y agredecerle en persona todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

"No quería ponerlo en riesgo… tenía que salvarte, pero era echar por el suelo todos estos años de sacrificio" afirmó Scully totalmente desconsolada. Así que Mulder se acercó y la abrazó en señal de consuelo. "Y funcionó" respondió Mulder. "Él está en un lugar seguro en este momento, y bueno acá estoy yo también, gracias a ti. Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces en que me has salvado la vida." agregó y se quedó mirándola con agradecimiento, hasta el un sentimiento de culpa le invadió.. " perdóname por todos estos años de duda y negación, creo que yo mismo tenía miedo a la verdad".

Scully miró hacia abajo, como tratando de ocultar todo ese dolor que siempre le había generado la duda de Mulder con respecto a ella y a su hijo… y simplemente no supo que responder, sí que cambió el tema y sosteniendo los exámenes dijo:

"¿Alguien más sabe de esto?" preguntó mostrando los exámenes. "no, solo la agente Einstein y yo" respondió Mulder. "Bien, tenemos que mantener el secreto" respondió ella.

"Qué has pensado al respecto?" preguntó Mulder. "No sé, es algo para lo que no estaba preparada, tengo que procesarlo. Todos estos años he estado preguntándome porqué a mí, porque me pasaron tantas cosas, hoy encuentro una razón de ser, gracias a todo lo que ellos mi hicieron, hoy puedo ayudar a encontrar una cura, hoy puedo ser parte de una solución. Tengo que concentrarme a encontrar una cura, a detener esto. No tengo cabeza para pensar en nada más. Yo sé que esto puede sonar mal, pero hace 15 años era algo que esperaba con tantas ansias, ahora esto me toma totalmente por sorpresa y no estoy preparada, ya no tengo la edad ni la fuerza; hay tantas cosas de mi pasado que no quiero volver a vivir…" dijo Scully como sin poder condensar con palabras todos esos sentimientos encontrados que tenía, así que simplemente sonrió a Mulder con cierto grado de resignación.

Mulder la miró comprensivo, tenían tantas cosas en qué pensar… "Ya tendremos tiempo para pensar en esto, por el momento tenemos un mundo que salvar y un hijo por reencontrar. Tal vez tenemos que ver esto como una segunda oportunidad que nos da el destino para hacer las cosas de manera distinta. Esta vez prometo estar a tu lado, sea cual sea el camino que decidas tomar". Concluyó Mulder junto con un dulce abrazo.

FIN.


	4. Chapter 4

POCOS DIAS PARA SALVAR AL MUNDO

CAPITULO 3: "La lucha solo comienza"

 **Escena 1:**

Scully se encontraba sentada en su habitación de hospital analizando los exámenes de ADN de William. En la habitación no cabía un ramo de flores más, estaba simplemente abarrotada de arreglos. Mulder entró a la habitación y se acercó directamente a uno de los ramos y leyó: en señal de eterno agradecimiento. Ted O´Malley.

"Veo que no soy el único agradecido en tenerte de vuelta" dijo Mulder en vez de saludar. Scully se encogió de hombros y le sonrió "Es bueno verte recuperado… la agradecida en este momento soy yo, tenerte de vuelta, ver esto y saber que William está bien… son tantas cosas." Dijo un poco abrumada. "Hubiera querido verlo, abrazarlo, pedirle perdón por todos estos años".

"Creme no necesitas darle muchas explicaciones, se parece a mí, es un hombre de pocas explicaciones" dijo Mulder irónicamente, "Ya encontraremos la forma de reunirnos de nuevo con él, no ahora. Esperaremos que las cosas se calmen" agregó, a lo que Scully respondió con una sonrisa esperanzada, en medio de unas lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

En ese momento entró O´Mally a la habitación en compañía de los agentes Einstein y Miller. "Me alegra verla bien agente Scully. Temos mucho trabajo por delante en esta investigación" afirmó la agente Einstein.", a lo que Scully respondió con una afirmación.

"Quiero darle las gracias por su contribución con nuestra cura" afirmó O´Malley. "ya nos dimos cuenta" dijo Mulder con sarcasmo señalando las flores". "Eso sumado a que no me resignaba a sobrevivir el apocalipsis y no encontrarla después", agregó O´Mally de forma coqueta. A lo que Scully respondió con un gesto de asombró. Mulder trató de disimular y ser totalmente inexpresivo, pero la rabia se le salía por la cara y se podía ver la tensión en sus mandíbulas.

Escena 2:

Mulder se encontraba en su oficina, el escritorio estaba lleno de archivos y se notaba que llevaba tiempo tratando de organizarlos. Scully entró a la oficina, pero se notaba nerviosa y pensativa.

"Me alegra que estes de vuelta, con el caos de los últimos días, hay tantas investigaciones abiertas para nosotros que vamos a necesitar ayuda. Abducciones, desapariciones, no hay por dónde empezar" le afirmó Mulder a Scully.

"Me imagino que nos asignarán recursos, son muchos archivos para solo dos agentes…" contestó Scully y luego se tornó pensativa. "Qué?" preguntó Mulder al ver su reacción. "Mulder tenemos que hablar, desde que estoy trabajando en la investigación de la la cura, el Instituto Nacional de Salud se ha interesado en mi trabajo y quieren que trabaje con ellos, quieren masificar la cura y proponerla para el premio Nobel", dijo Scully y Mulder pareció no gustarle mucho.

"¿Estas renunciando ahora que estamos tan cerca?". "No estoy renunciando, solo que creo que soy más útil trabajando desde la otra orilla" Respondió Scully y se acercó para tomar del hombro a Mulder pero este la rechazó y se puso de pie.

"Sabes quién está detrás de todo esto, sabes que te necesitamos para desembarcarlos". "no me necesitan, ya no estamos solos hay más agentes trabajando, tienes nuevos aliados y yo he estado pensando que todo pasa por una razón, y la razón de lo que soy hoy en día es poder ayudar. Todo lo que ellos mi hicieron, todo por lo que siempre he sufrido, ahora es la base de mi misión. Creo que debo ayudar a ser parte de la solución" dijo Scully tratando de justificar.

"Entiendo que te llegó el momento de brillar y mi sombra te opaca" afirmó Mulder cada vez más molesto.

"No, es gracias a ti a tu búsqueda que ahora yo estoy encontrando mis respuestas", afirmó Scully en tono conciliador.

"Dijiste que estarías allí para ayudarme a encontrar las mías", dijo Mulder cada vez más herido.

"Y así será, el hecho de que no trabajemos como colegas no significa que no esté de tu lado". Dijo Scully tratando de acercarse y tomarle la mano, pero nuevamente él la rechazó.

"Hace 9 años que encargaste de que hoy no fuéramos más que colegas", dijo Mulder mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su escritorio en señal de punto final de la conversación.

"No es así, sabes que siempre estoy acá, esperando ser lo que tú quieres que sea para ti". Dijo Scully mientras se marchaba totalmente decepcionada de la oficina.

FIN


End file.
